Gamorrean
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Gă-mōr’-rē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,70 tot 1,80 meter | gewicht = 100 kilogram | leeftijd = > 45 jaar | voeding =Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Gamorr | gesproken = Gamorrean | geschreven = Gamorrean Runes | kolonies = Pzob | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Gamorrean op de Khetanna Gamorreans waren een fysiek sterk species die gekend waren als goede krijgers en afkomstig waren van de planeet Gamorr. Ze werden opgemerkt als huurlingen, lijfwachten, gladiatoren, piraten en Bounty Hunters. Fysiologie Gamorreans waren varkensachtige wezens die ongeveer 1,80 meter groot werden en snel 100 kilogram wogen. Ze hadden een groene huid en waren meestal vrij gezet qua lichaamsbouw. Hun hoofd was makkelijk herkenbaar aan vier uitstekende slagtanden en hun grote neus. De mannelijke Gamorreans hadden twee hoorns op hun hoofd. Gamorreans hadden een brede mond met afhangende kaken. Gamorreans hadden regelmatig speeksel dat uit hun mond droop doordat hun tanden vaak verhinderde dat hun mond helemaal kon worden afgesloten. Gamorreans hadden dikke, stevige ledematen. Gamorreans aten voornamelijk mossen, zoals de Snoruuk. Gamorreans communiceerden in het Gamorrean, een complexe taal bestaande uit gegrom en gepiep. Hoewel Gamorreans perfect andere talen konden verstaan, was hun strottenhoofd niet in staat om andere talen te spreken. De vrouwelijke Gamorreans gebruikten ook een schrift bestaande uit runen om belangrijke feiten vast te leggen. Cultuur Clan Structuur De Gamorreans leefden in een strikte matriarchale clanstructuur die helemaal in het teken stond van oorlog en het voorbereiden van oorlog. Terwijl de vrouwelijke Gamorreans de samenleving organiseerden, trokken de mannen ten oorlog. De trouw aan een bepaalde clan was voor het leven. Wanneer Gamorreans van verschillende clans werden ingehuurd, ontstonden er vaak gevechten. Daarom dat veel Gamorreans altijd afkomstig waren van éénzelfde clan. Op Gamorr hadden alle clans een gezamenlijke afspraak over de gevoerde politiek waarbij zij onder andere thema’s als economie en oorlog bespraken. Een echt politiek orgaan hadden de Gamorreans niet waardoor zij ook niet werden vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate. Gamorreans onderhandelden met buitenstaanders in voedsel en wapens tegen ‘nutteloze’ dingen als goud of edelstenen. Grond werd door de clans ofwel veroverd ofwel ingenomen als deze nog niet bezet was. De meest vruchtbare gronden waren het strijdtoneel van vele oorlogen. De clans leefden in forten. Deze verschilden erg in grootte. Het kleinste fort bestond uit een houten omwalling met de woonst van de Clan Matron in het centrum maar het grootste fort was een kleine stad met een slotgracht en grote kantelen. Op Gamorr bestonden er slechts zo’n twaalf grote forten waarin plaatsen waren voorzien voor buitenstaanders en waarin de Gamorreans zich zelfs opsplitsten in sub-clans door het grote aantal. Dit had weer tot gevaar dat deze sub-clans de autoriteit konden uitdagen en op die manier de oorlog binnen het fort zouden ontketenen. Een groot fort huisveste zo’n 100 zeugen en 300 beren. Gamorreans gebruikten Watch-Beasts om deze forten te bewaken en er rond te patrouilleren. Gamorreans hadden het industrieel tijdperk bereikt en konden reizen door de ruimte met vrij eenvoudige ruimteschepen. Zo koloniseerden ze bijvoorbeeld de planeet Pzob. Rollenpatroon thumb|250px|Gamorrean Fort thumb|250px|Interieur van Gamorrean fort Het rollenpatroon was bij de Gamorreans duidelijk verdeeld. De mannelijke Gamorreans (beren genaamd) werden vanaf jonge leeftijd opgeleid en getraind om oorlog te voeren. Ze kregen een uitvoerige training met allerlei soorten (hand)wapens om als adolescenten ten strijde te trekken. De vrouwelijke Gamorreans (zeugen) zorgden voor alle andere facetten van de samenleving. De zeugen zorgden voor het voedsel, produceerden de wapens, zorgden voor de kinderen, gingen op jacht, zochten naar vis en dreven handel. De vrouwen vormden ook de leiding van elke clan in de Council of Matrons. Deze zeugen namen de beslissingen wanneer er oorlog werd gevoerd en ook tegen welke andere clan. De vrouwelijke Gamorreans vertrouwden geen beslissingen toe aan hun mannen. De belangrijkste zeug in een clan was de Clan Matron. De echtgenoot van deze zeug, de Gamorrean Warlord was de belangrijkste beer in de clan. De Clan Boars waren getrouwde Gamorreans die een goed inkomen hadden dankzij de grond van hun vrouwen. Zij vormden de basis van een goed leger. Daaronder stonden de Gamorrean Tuskers gerangschikt. Dit waren clanloze en vrijgezel Gamorreans die werden ingehuurd door een clan en moesten leven van buit in oorlogen. Een Tusker kon in aanzien groeien door te trouwen. De veteranen trainden de jonge Gamorreans voor de strijd en werden gewaardeerd door de hele clan, zelfs door de zeugen die hun raad gebruikten om beslissingen te nemen. Een clan telde gemiddeld zo’n 20 zeugen met kinderen en 50 beren. De zeugen waren ook de rechtmatige eigenaars van bezittingen van de clan zoals gronden aangezien bij een erfenis alles werd overgedragen aan vrouwelijke Gamorreans. Pasgeboren Gamorreans noemde men 'feeders' totdat ze zoogden. Daarna noemde men hen 'shoats' tot de leeftijd van 3. Op die leetijd begonnen de jonge beren al te trainen. Op de leeftijd van 6 eindigde de kindertijd en op 13 jaar was een Gamorrean beer volwassen. Oorlogen & Geweld thumb|250px|left|Gamorrean beer & zeug Het War Season begon in het begin van de Gamorr lente (Slushtime) en eindigde op het einde van de herfst (Croptime). Tijdens deze maanden voeren clans oorlog tegen elkaar op aanvraag van de Council of Matrons. De mannen die met de meeste buit terugkeerden, maakten de meeste kans om een partner te vinden. Er werden ook tornooien georganiseerd op kermissen met vechten als doel. Deze tornooien hadden zelden dodelijke slachtoffers tot gevolg en werden gestaakt bij de eerste verwonding. De enige uitzondering was wanneer een echtgenoot van een Clan Matron een andere echtgenoot uitdaagde. Het was verboden voor een Gamorrean om op Gamorr een andere Gamorrean te vermoorden zonder daarvoor de strijd aan te gaan en de tegenstander bijvoorbeeld in de rug neer te steken. Moordenaars werden verbannen van Gamorr. Een ongewoon gebruik voor de coïtus was het bewusteloos slaan van een partner. Dit moest wel gepaard gaan met het dragen van reukzout zodat de intentie kon doorzien worden. Mannelijke Gamorreans die niet goed konden vechten, werden snel gedood wat voor een soort van natuurlijke selectie zorgde. Dit zou bij de meeste species een acuut gebrek aan mannen voortbrengen maar bij de Gamorreans was slechts 1/20 een zeug. Gamorreans hielden uiteraard van oorlog voeren en vonden niets leuker dan slachtingen uitvoeren. Gamorreans stonden bekend als bruten en ook voor hun haat jegens Droids. Omwille van hun liefde voor geweld en hun sterke fysiek, werden Gamorreans vaak gehaald als huurlingen of Bounty Hunters (al waren ze daar wel niet altijd even intelligent voor). Gamorreans werden zelfs vrijwillig slaven, zolang ze maar konden vechten. Gamorreans trokken zich weinig aan wat andere species over hen dachten. Alvorens een Gamorrean in iemand anders naam vocht, moest er echter aan twee voorwaarden worden voldaan. De eerste voorwaarde was dat hun nieuwe meester hen eigenhandig moest verslaan in een rechtstreeks gevecht en de tweede voorwaarde was dat het contract in bloed moest worden geschreven. Daarna vochten de Gamorreans vol overgave voor hun nieuwe meester, al waren ze wel slim genoeg om zich over te geven of terug te trekken als de tegenstand te groot bleek. Dit bleek geen teken van zwakte voor Gamorreans maar een natuurlijke reactie tegenover een sterkere vijand. Wanneer een Gamorrean wegliep voor een even sterke vijand, werd dit afgestraft met de dood als gevolg. Gamorreans hadden zelfs plezier wanneer één van hun eigen soortgenoten werd afgemaakt in een gevecht. Een ander pluspunt voor de baas van Gamorreans was de vrij lage intelligente van deze wezens. Gamorreans waren zelden slim of sluw genoeg om een plot te beramen of om smeergeld te ontvangen. Wapens Gamorreans waren voorstander van handwapens zoals Vibroweapons, zwaarden en knuppels. De Arg’garok was het traditionele Gamorrean war ax en werd bijzonder gewaardeerd. Sommige Gamorreans gebruikten vuurwapens maar op Gamorr werden deze wapens in oorlogen niet getolereerd omdat dit een teken van lafheid was. Gamorreans in dienst als huurling gebruikten wel vuurwapens en gebruikten hun verdiende Credits vaak om hun wapens up te graden met nieuwere en betere technologieën. Gamorreans droegen meestal leren kledij. Mannelijke Gamorreans droegen vaak helmen en harnasonderdelen. Morrts thumb|250px|Gamorrean close-up De enige affectie die de Gamorreans hadden, was vermoedelijk tegenover de Morrt. Dit waren harige parasieten die van bloed van hun gasten leefden. Morrts hechtten zich vast aan Gamorreans en bleven soms jarenlang bij éénzelfde Gamorrean die de Morrts beschouwden als huisdieren. Hoe meer Morrts er aan een Gamorrean kleefden, hoe hoger was de status van deze Gamorrean. Morrts waren ook vriendelijk met de andere gezinsleden van de Gamorrean. Een hoogaanstaande Gamorrean kon wel bedekt zijn met twintig Morrts. Religie Gamorreans geloofden dat bepaalde objecten en wezens een geest bevatten. Een goed wapen, een cruciale veldslag of een vreemde boom konden allemaal een geest bevatten. Geesten van voorouders werden gewaardeerd omdat de Gamorreans dachten dat zij de zeugen bijstonden bij het maken van beslissingen. Gamorrean Seizoenen thumb|220px|left|Gamorrean beer De seizoenen waren voor de Gamorreans belangrijk. In de lente werden jonge Gamorreans getraind, begonnen de tornooien, werden huwelijken voltrokken en werden de meeste Gamorreans geboren. De lente stond in het teken van het voorbereiden van de oorlog die vooral werd gevoerd in de zomer. Het eerste deel van de zomer bestond uit een reeks voorbereidende veldslagen die uiteindelijk resulteerden in een grote veldslag in het tweede deel van de zomer. In de herfst doofden de oorlogen stilaan uit met enkele laatste acties als uitzonderingen. De gewonden werden verzorgd en nieuwe zaden werden geplant. Verhalen over de gevechten werden verteld en weduwes begonnen opnieuw te zoeken naar een partner. In de winter (Coldtime) trokken de Gamorreans zich terug. De zeugen schreven de gebeurtenissen neer of maakten zelfs poëzie over liefde. De mannen werden tijdens de winter lief en zorgzaam voor hun partners. Ze zongen liederen en schonken hen geschenken. Geschiedenis Vanaf het moment dat Gamorr werd ontdekt, werden Gamorreans gebruikt als huurlingen en krijgers. Het eerste schip dat landde werd het doelwit van een oorlog tussen vijf clans. Na twee dagen kwam er een overwinnende clan uit de bus. In tegenstelling tot wat de crew van het schip dacht, begonnen de Gamorreans het schip kort en klein te slagen. Pas na zes gelijkaardige gevallen, besloot men om een sterk gewapende eenheid naar Gamorr te sturen en enkele Gamorreans gevangen te nemen. Een wereld ging open toen de Gamorreans talloze andere planeten bezochten waar er nood was aan strijdkrachten. Gamorreans ontdekten ook vuurwapens, al bleef het een taboe om deze te gebruiken op Gamorr. Tijdens de Great Sith War waren de Gamorreans al wijd verspreid in het universum. Niet alleen de Hutts maakten al gebruik van hun capaciteiten, tijdens deze oorlogsrijke jaren bloeide de export van Gamorrean strijders. Zowel de Mandalorians, de Krath en de Sith legers zochten de hulp van duizenden Gamorreans in hun strijd tegen de Republic. De Republic slaagde er echter in om de bezetters te verjagen zodat Gamorr in isolement kwam te staan tot na de Jedi Civil War. Tijdens de Dark Wars probeerden talloze Sith Lords naar de diensten van de Gamorreans te hengelen. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Gamorr praktisch genegeerd door de Republic, maar niet door de CIS dat duizenden Gamorreans inhuurde als huurlingen. De CIS misbruikte echter de Gamorreans want ze werden bij frontale aanvallen ingezet wat hun overlevingskansen op minder dan 8% bracht. De Hutts werden verontrust door deze interesse in de Gamorreans en eisten dat ze een aandeel voor de Hutts over lieten. De Trade Federation onderhandelde over een premie die de CIS betaalde aan de Hutts voor elke Gamorrean die werd gebruikt. Dit resulteerde in een beperkt bedrag voor de Hutts maar het kon hen wel geruststellen dat ze toch werden gecompenseerd. De Clone Wars kwamen nooit op Gamorr zelf, maar er waren wel enkele kleine veldslagen die rond Gamorr plaatsvonden. De CIS stichtte een basis op één van Gamorrs manen, maar na de Clone Wars werd deze ingenomen door piraten. Het Empire gebruikte ook Gamorreans als slaven om bijvoorbeeld de Death Star I te bouwen. Vooral de Fringe was een geliefkoosd terrein van Gamorreans en dan voornamelijk de Hutt Kajidics. Zowel Gardulla als Jabba the Hutt gebruikten Gamorreans. Han Solo en Chewbacca moesten ook Gamorreans gaan rekruteren en waren bevreesd om hen te moeten bekampen. Gelukkig gingen de Gamorreans de strijd aan met de Nikto en kon Solo hen daarna toch naar Tatooine voeren. Jabba had echter een list voorbereid. De Gamorreans van de Groogrun Clan zouden worden geblinddoekt en zo de strijd tegen Jabba aangaan. De Gamorreans ging akkoord en Jabba liet zijn Skiff Guards het tegen de blinde Gamorreans opnemen. De twaalf Gamorreans die dit gevecht overleefden, gingen akkoord om Jabba te dienen onder leiding van Ortugg. In 4 ABY werden de meeste Gamorreans echter gedood in de Battle of Carkoon. Sommige bronnen vermeldden dat de Gamorreans van Jabba afkomstig waren uit verschillende clans maar dat zou hun samenwerking ernstig hebben verstoord. Op Lanthrym, in de Elrood Sector was een grote populatie van Gamorreans aanwezig. Bekende Gamorreans thumb|250px|Blorga, een gladiator op Rattatak *Gartogg *Ghana Gleemort *Jubnuk *Ortugg *Rogua *Thok *Thug *Orrtug *Warlug *Blorga Achter de Schermen *De Gamorrean werd ontwikkeld door Ralph McQuarrie en verfijnd door Dave Carson. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The Pirates of Tarnoonga *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro Bron *Gamorrean in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Gamorreans